The vampire diaries
by SaschaDileng
Summary: A fanfiction from where Matt's car drove of wickery bridge.


**The vampire diaries. Fanfiction from the point Elena and Matt drove of wickery bridge.**

Matt's car drove of wickery bridge. Elena was with him. Stefan went to save Elena, but Elena pointed at Matt, and told Stefan to save Matt. So he did. But when he went down after Elena afterwards, it was to late. Stefan was sitting in the waiting room. He wasn't allowed in the surgery. But he heard everything. Every breath, ever heartbeat. But the only heartbeat he was following, was Elena's. Suddenly everything was so quiet for him. He couldnt hear a thing. Tears ran down his cheek. He ran to the doctor, whom was already on his way to him. Before the doctor said what happened, Stefan ran to Elena. He saw her, lying there, peacefully. Tears streamed down his cheeks, "no, no, no, this cant happen" he said to himself. He screamed "get out!" To the nurses. When they went out, he quickly gave Elena his blood. He placed his wrist on her mouth and begged for her to drink. "Elena, please, please drink. Dont give up. You cant die, please, please, dont die on me' i cant live without you, please" he said, while tears filled his eyes. His wound was healed. He just looked at her. He couldnt stop crying. He fell into the chair, holding Elenas hand. He couldn't believe it. It couldnt be true. Was he suppose to live without her? How would he ever be able to do that? He pulled himself together and said "no, this is not how it's suppose to be" he lifted Her body and held her into his body. He took her home, and Laid her body in his bed. He waited for the blood to work. He sat there, beside her, Holding her hand for days. But he still had hope. It had been 10 days. Stefan heard a heartbeat, was it Elena's?

Stefan listened closely, to see if he could hear another heartbeat. He placed his hand gently on Elena's chest. Tears fell down his chin. He heard another heartbeat, a smile appeared on his lips. Mulitple heartbeats came, but with minutes between. If she wouldnt get a stabile heartbeat soon, he doesnt know what to do, he thinks to himself. " 2 hours passed, Stefan hadnt slept in days, and didnt plan to, before he knew for sure that she was alive. Another 2 hours passed, and Elena's heartbeat was stabile. Stefan felt something undescribable. Something that couldnt be said in words. It was like all emotions in one. He wanted to cry while he was smileing. A day passed, and Elena was still in a coma. Stabile heartbeat, stabile breath. Suddenly her eyes started opening. Stefan gently took her hand into his and said ''it's okay, it's all okay, i'm here Elena.'' Elena smiled, and used all the strength she had in her body to kiss Stefan gently. Everything was okay now. Stefan crawled up in the bed next to Elena, and she placed her head on his chest. Stefan could feel her body warming up, and a smile appeared on her lips, 3 words came out of her mouth ''i love you'' she said. Again, Stefan felt all the good emotions, it was like happiness, love, relief, safety, and joy all in one. But what really made Stefan fall in total peace, was Elena's voice and her heartbeat. They laid in the bed for days, Stefan made food for Elena and brougth it up to her, in the bed. Elena said to Stefan ''these days with you, just laying here together, enjoying the silence with the guy i love, has been the best days in my life. I dont want it to end, Stefan'' Stefan replied ''It doesnt have to end, we can just lie here forever.''

Next day. It was morning, Stefan was sleeping, Elena softly kissed his lips and decided to get outside and take a run. She felt fresh, she had no clue about the coma, or how many days she had layed in the bed. She felt the fresh air, like she had never felt it again. Suddenly she felt everything in another way, than she used to. She noticed all the little things, the flowers smells, the sound of a hummingbird, a flower popping out. She felt peace and love, wich is something she hadnt felt in a long time. When she came back to the salvatore house, Stefan was still asleep. She went to the kitchen to get something to eat, she made a sandwich. But she almost couldnt eat it, the flavors had changed, she wanted to throw it all up. She didn't know what was going on. While she was spitting out the sandwich, Stefan came down.

He looked at her, she looked at him and said '' i dont know what's going on, I cant eat anything, I feel strange, Stefan what is wrong with me? '' Stefan looked down, and when his head faced Elena's, he had tears in his eyes. He said '' i'm so sorry, Elena. But I couldnt loose you, I just couldnt '' Elena looked confused at him and said '' what is going on, Stefan? '' with a firm voice. ''you dont mean i'm a..., do you? No, No! I cant be, no i just cant, please tell me i'm not! '' ''I'm so sorry Elena...'' Stefan wraps his arms around Elena, she cries in his arms. ''It's my fault, i understand if you hate me..'' Stefan said.. ''What? I dont hate you, I didnt wanna die! I just didnt want to be vam.. a vampire, either.'' Elena replied confused. ''I know, and it's my fault. I was hoping it would only heal you, and turn you..'' Stefan said, sobbing. ''Everything will be okay, I promise.'' Elena said, comforting. Elena suddenly looked at the situation differently. She pulled herself away from Stefan, Stood with her hands near his ears. ''Stefan, we can be together now, forever'' she said, smileing. Stefan's cry turned to a smile. ''Is that what you want?'' He asked Elena. ''I want to be with you, Stefan, forever.'' They looked each into each other eyes, and smiled. Stefan kissed Elena softly, gently but with a lust, but more intense then she had ever felt it.

Everything was pretty great between the two vampires, Stefan and Elena. Stefan taught Elena to feed, but only animals. He doesnt want her to live with the knowledge that she killed someone. Because the only thing, that's keeping Elena who she is, is her humanity. She cant afford to lose it. They were out in the Woods. "How am I suppose to do this, Stefan?" Elena laughed. "Just push with every strenght you have in your body toward the animal and feed" Stefan said with a smile on his lips. Stefan was standing behind Elena, their bodies touched. He ran his fingers down Elena's arm, gently and softed. Elena felt warm, and safe. His touch stopped, he looked into her eyes, deep and intense. She kissed him, intense, but loving. They craved after each other. They spented hours in the woods together. When Elena got home, Damon was in her house. "Hello, Elena. Had a good time in the woods with Stefan?" He asked. "Yes, it was, really nice. Why?" She replied. Damon smirked, "i'm just asking" he said, and poured, what Elena thought was redwine, up in a glass and handed it to Elena. "Cheers, to you" Damon said. Elena looked weird on Damon. But started drinking the wine, it tasted extremely unusual, but she guessed drink flavors had also changed, as the food. "Well. I'm Busy. I'll se you tomorrow" Damon said and stormed out of the house. Elena was wondering. She was confused, and didn't really know what had happened. It was night, and she went to bed.

Elena woke up, with a weird feeling in her throat. I was scratchy. Kinda like when she was out feeding with Stefan, but still not quite the same. She took her diary and started writing. "Dear diary. Yesterday was a speciel day. I now have eternal life, wich i'm planning on spending with stefan. But i woke up with a scratchy throat. Is this human blood i crave?" A knock on the door sounded. It was usually hard to hear on her room, but the Sound was Crystal clear this time. It was Caroline. In the moment Elena opened the door, Caroline hugged her and said "oh my god, are you okay, Elena! Where have you been, we were all so worried! And where has Stefan been, we havent seen him either! Oh my god, i'm so glad you're okay!" Elena was overwhelmed and confused "what do you mean where have we been for so long?" Elena asked confused. "We havent seen you guys in a month!" Caroline replied, wondering why Elena was confused. "Have i been gone for a month?!" Elena said, loudly. "I need to talk with, Stefan." Elena got into her car and drove to the salvatore boarding house. On the way out to her car, she met Damon. He was standing up against her car. "move Damon" Elena said annoyed. "Wow, what are you up to, little miss 'i'm on a mission'" Damon smirked. Elena gave him a faked, annoyed laugh. "Elena, calm down!" Damon said. And in that moment Elena got totally calm. The frustration was gone. "I need to go, Damon" Elena said, with the calmest voice. Damon looked at her, while she was driving away. Damon smirked and said to himself "it worked".

Elena drove into the driveaway, and Walked inside the house. "Stefan!" She yelled. Stefan appeared in the living room, right infront of Elena. "Is something wrong?" He asked, worried. "Will you please tell me what happened the last month? Caroline just told me that nobody had seen us in a month." Elena said. "I would have told you, but much was going on, with the whole vampire thing. Whats the last thing you remember?" Stefan asked. "The last thing I remember is Matt taking me home, because i chose.. Well that's not important. Why?" Elena asked curious. "Matt's car drove of the bridge. I came to save you, but you wanted me to save Matt, so i did. And when i went back down for you, it was to late. But when I got you on land, I gave you my blood. You got into a coma. You were gone for a couple of weeks. And the last weeks, you spented in bed, with me." Stefan said. Elena looked at stefan with a chok. "Okay, is Matt okay?!" "Yes, he is fine" stefan replied. "Okay. That was all, thank's for telling me." Elena said, and smiled. "And Stefan, you didn't do anything wrong, okay? I love you. Elena said. "I love you so much" stefan said with the softest voice. They kissed each other, softly, like it was something they would do everyday, the rest of their lives. The rest of the day, went by on the couch. Stefan and Elena laye din the couch, spooning. At last, they fell asleep. Damon got home again, later that night, and saw them lying there together. "Not for long" he said. Smirking for himself. It turned morning. Elena was up, but Stefan was still asleep. She watched him sleep, so peaceful he was. "Come up here for a sec, Elena!" Damon yelled. Elena went upstairs to Damon. He was standing next to his bed, with only a towel around his waist. He had just been in the shower. "Couldnt you have dressed more descent?" Elena asked, grympy. "Aw, come on Elena, deep down, you want me to lose the towel" Damon laughed. "You are so disgusting" Elena said and Walked away. Damon grabbed her arm, and turned her around. They were standing to close, in Elena's opinion. "Kiss me" Damon said, while looking into her eyes. Damon was just about to kiss Elena, but Stefan came up. He looked betrayed. "Stefan!" Elena yelled, with tears in her eyes. He hurryed downstairs again, and stormed out of the door. Took his car and drove away. Elena went out and saw stefan driving away. "Stefan! Come back! Stefan please!" Elena yelled, with her fastbeating heart and tearpouring eyes. She took her car and drove home. On the way, she dialed Stefan a Thousand times, but he would'nt Pick up. She called Bonnie "bonnie?" Elena said sobbing. "Elena, what's wrong?" Bonnie said worrying. "Stefan left, he just drove away" elena said and couldnt stop the tears. "Drive home, i'll be there" bonnie said. When Elena arrived at home, bonnie was standing on the pourch. Elena ran into her arms, crying. They went inside and talked. Meanwhile, Stefan was at the mystic grill, drinking away his pain. Caroline came over to him and asked "hey! What's wrong?" "Nothing" stefan said. "Your drinking away something, so i'm guessing a broken heart?" She said. Stefan ignored her and drank his drink. Clear vodka, the best way to forget something. But the sight of Damon and elena together would'nt go away. "I saw, Elena and Damon almost kissing" stefan said to Caroline. Caroline hugged Stefan, and tried to comfort him. ''Stefan, talk to me'' Caroline said, sadly. She tried getting Stefan to talk about it, but he wouldnt. He didnt make a sound, until he got to the point of the night, where he got really drunk. ''I cant afford to lose her, Caroline. I cant, she's everything to me.'' Stefan said in all drunkenness. ''I know, I know. And you wont, you wont lose her.'' Caroline said to Stefan, comforting. Stefan suddenly stood up from his chair and walked out of the grill, towards Elena's house. Stefan knocked three times on the door, and Elena hoped so bad that it was Stefan. She hurried downstairs and opened the door. And there he stood, with a alcohol breath, about to fall, and with tears in his eyes. ''Stefan'' Elena said. '''tell me what happened'' Stefan said firm, but doubtful. Elena: ''I dont know, Damon just pulled me back, and said kiss me, and then he leaned forward. And than you came.'' Stefan: ''oh im sorry, was I interrupting anything?'' Elena: ''No! Im glad you came! But I would never haved kissed Damon, you know that, right? And have you been drinking?'' Stefan: ''no Elena, I dont know that. Because I cant seem to forget that you have a history with him, and that you have kissed him before. And yes, Elena. I have been drinking, because it was that or suicide, to get you of my mind.''

Elena:''Do you even know why I was on that bridge? Matt was driving me to Damon, but I came back, for you. I chose you, Stefan. Because I love you more than anyone else, and it was the best choice I have ever made.'' Stefan kissed Elena and said ''I love you so much.''

Elena told Stefan to spend the night with her, he was drunk and needed to sleep. They went to bed.

Next day. Damon wanted to talk with Elena, so he went to her house. They met on the pourch, because Elena didnt want him inside. Damon:''look, im sorry about yesterday'' Elena slaps Damon in the face. Damon grabbed her arm, just before her hand hitted his face. Damon:''you dont want to hit me'' Elena took her arm down. Damon:'' look, im really sorry about yesterday, but I cant forget what we had, what we still have. I love you, Elena. And I know you love me. And if there is anything I should feel bad for, it isnt this.'' Damon puts his hand behind Elena's head, and kisses her. Elena doesnt stop the kiss. Stefan opens the door and sees them. He ran away, this time, nobody knew where he was, for a whole month. When he came back, he directly went to Damon. He walked inside the house, and Damon and Elena was there. Elena:''Stefan! Oh god, i've been so worried, where have you been and why havent you called me back?'' Stefan ignored Elena, like she wasnt even there. Stefan:''I know what you have done, Damon.'' Stefan knocks Damon down, to the floor. Stefan:'' Just because you cant get what you want, you freaking sire her?!'' Stefan yelled it to Damon. Damon:''Stefan, no. What Elena feels for me is real, you know it, I know it and she knows it.'' Elena ruined a woodenchair and stuck a wood in Damon. Damon's body aches. Elena:'' How does it feel? Betrayed? You deserve it, you bastard.''


End file.
